


Kaito's Fantasy: Extended

by CloverHouraisan



Series: SaiOuMota Fantasies [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Propositions, Sleep Sex, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan
Summary: This is an expanded version of Kaito's love hotel scene.  After witnessing Kokichi and Shuichi's crazy night the night before, Kaito wants answers.  After obtaining more information from Shuichi and Monokuma, Kaito decides to see if he can recreate the same conditions that allowed Kokichi to go further with Shuichi in his dreams.  What will happen when both of them use a Key of Love this time?  Will the fantasy be the same, or will there be more?





	Kaito's Fantasy: Extended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kokichi's Fantasy: Extended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248073) by [CloverHouraisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan). 



> This work is based on [this other story I wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248073) about Kokichi's love hotel scene. It references past events from that story and shares the same setting. This one's pretty lightweight in terms of questionable content, so enjoy! Also, read Monokuma's dialogue in NicoB's Monokuma voice.

Kaito stared at the digital clock display on his Monopad.  Shuichi was supposed to be here at any moment now.  This was the first time they were seeing each other since Kaito walked in on the aftermath of Shuichi and Kokichi's night together, and he was glad that Shuichi was quicker to let it go than he was.  For a time, Kaito couldn't bring himself to even look at Shuichi without getting impure thoughts in his head.  He didn't think that he was supposed to think of another bro that way, especially if he seemed to already be taken.  However, with Kokichi's casual approach to sex, Kaito was never sure if he was truly committed to Shuichi or not.  Regardless, Kaito wanted answers.  He needed to know how to go about their relationship in the future so that they could remain friends after they left Hope's Peak Academy.  That, and he also wanted to pry deeper into Kokichi's mind without having to risk being relentlessly teased about peeking in on them when all he did was see them wake up after the fact.  Although he would've preferred to talk to Kokichi, he knew that his pride wouldn't be able to withstand a direct conversation, so he settled on using his time with Shuichi to discuss Kokichi as well.  A few minutes later, Kaito could make out Shuichi running in the distance with his Monopad in hand.  Once he arrived, Kaito gave him a few minutes to catch his breath before speaking to him.  
  
"Shuichi!  You're here!" Kaito smiled.  "Thanks for coming out today."  
  
"D-Don't mention it, Kaito." Shuichi panted.  "Sorry I'm late.  Kokichi was bothering me again, so I had to shake him off before coming to you."  
  
"The little booger's at it again?" Kaito laughed.  "When isn't he up to something?"  
  
"Not sure." Shuichi chuckled.  "I think he'd die if he wasn't constantly scheming something."  
  
"That sounds about right." Kaito added.  "Anyway, want to head to the dining hall?  I haven't had lunch yet."  
  
"Sure.  I was hoping you'd ask since I couldn't get myself breakfast with Kokichi constantly bugging me." Shuichi moved to take Kaito's hand, but pulled away bashfully, figuring that Kaito wasn't comfortable with that yet.  A part of Kaito almost wished that he didn't, but he abandoned the thought as they started walking together.  
  
"So, what's going on?  It's been a while since... the incident." Kaito's voice dropped lower and quieter, as if he was extremely embarrassed to publicly mention what had happened.  
  
"Nothing much.  I'm still honing my skills and hanging out with friends like usual." Shuichi answered.  "The other day, Angie said she wanted some nude models for one of her paintings.  She almost roped me into it, but I was able to convince her that Gonta was a better choice, especially with the natural themes she was going for with her exhibition."  
  
"I can see that.  Gonta was raised in the wild, right?" Kaito stroked his beard.  "I wonder if he was embarrassed about it."  
  
"We have yet to see that." Shuichi put his Monopad in his pocket.  "Angie hasn't spoken to me since probably because she's so hard at work."  
  
"She's a weird one, isn't she?" Kaito chuckled.  "Anyone else?"  
  
"Himiko wanted to see if she could saw me in half." Shuichi rolled his eyes.  "I bet with the way she thinks about me, she would probably like to literally saw me in half."  
  
"Oh, come on.  Himiko isn't that mean." Kaito put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.  "At least, I don't think she is.  She's... definitely adamant about her magic being more than a parlor trick."  
  
"And of course that makes me the villain as a man of science." Shuichi's tone was heavily sarcastic.  "But no, she didn't force me into it.  Tenko actually told her to try a different spell since that one sounded too much like a parlor trick rather than a full-fledged spell."  
  
"Dodged a bullet there, huh?" Kaito didn't realize how long his hand was on Shuichi, and he pulled away, a little embarrassed.  They were pretty close to the dining hall, and it seemed like there were some people there already, so he didn't want them to think anything was up.  Once they got their food, they found an empty table and sat across from each other.  Today's meal was yakisoba, onigiri stuffed with umeboshi, and bulgogi.  How Monokuma came up with that kind of combo was beyond Kaito's knowledge.  He took a serving of each as well as a glass of milk before seeking out the table they had found to wait for Shuichi.  He looked around, and thankfully, it didn't seem like there were as many people as he thought there were.  It was only Kirumi, Gonta, and Maki, and they seemed to be engrossed in their own conversation.  Once Shuichi came to the table, they started eating, hungry from skipped meals and past physical activity.  They enjoyed the food in silence for a while before Shuichi decided to say something.  
  
"A-Anyway, did you want to talk about something other than small talk topics?" Shuichi asked as he looked up from his food.  
  
"Yeah.  I wanted to talk about Kokichi." Kaito's tone became more serious.  Shuichi knew exactly what he was referring to, and he was expecting it to come up sometime.  
  
"I think I know what you mean.  It's the incident, right?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Yeah.  That." Kaito's face turned red as he remembered seeing Kokichi being a cheeky little bastard in girls' underwear and trying to get a rise out of both of them.  "Are you and Kokichi... y'know..."  
  
"Dating?" Shuichi attempted to finish Kaito's sentence.  "Well... Kinda.  We're more like casual sex partners.  Kokichi has tried to get with other guys, but they've never really been interested, so the only person he's ever been successful with is me."  
  
"Really?" Kaito tried to eat more food to keep his mind from going down the gutter.  "I thought he liked you a lot."  
  
"He does." Shuichi replied.  "But he told me that commitment doesn't come easily to him, especially since there is, and I quote, 'too much fresh meat for him to ignore it all'."  
  
Kaito's blush only got brighter.  It was really embarrassing to listen to Shuichi say such dirty things, even if they weren't his own words.  
  
"Well...  Thanks for answering those questions." Kaito said flatly.  "A-Anyway, I also wanted to ask you about how the night before came to be.  What exactly did you do?"  
  
"I didn't think you needed me to tell you what we were doing.  I thought you heard us late at night." Now, Shuichi was the one who was blushing.  "Or do you mean something else?"  
  
"Yeah.  I meant to ask if that was a hook-up or something." Kaito tried to get to the point as straightforwardly as he could.  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly planned that way." Shuichi explained.  "We were in my room just to talk, and then it got late.  Kokichi didn't want to go to his room, so he slept in bed with me.  Then, with the Keys of Love we both had, we went to the love hotel."  
  
"Wait, what?  Isn't the hotel next to the casino?" Kaito was confused.  "If that's the case, how come I could still hear you from my bedroom?"  
  
"Call me crazy, but I've only been able to go to the love hotel in my dreams.  Monokuma described the experience as if it were meant to be a dream too, so I'm not sure why the building exists if we don't even have to go." Shuichi said.  "Well, I guess Monokuma did say that our memories supposedly get wiped after each visit, but that still doesn't explain how you and Kaede had dreams that were eerily similar to your fantasies that I experienced when I saw you in the love hotel those same nights.  It also doesn't explain how Kokichi can remember past encounters."  
  
"He remembered a past encounter?" Kaito scratched his head.  "This is getting really fucking complicated."  
  
"In the fantasy, Kokichi told me that I had the same dream with him multiple different times.  How would he know something like that if all past meetings were wiped from his memory?" Shuichi thought about it over some more food.  All of a sudden, Monokuma popped out of what felt like nowhere.  
  
"Did I ever tell you what happens when a pair of Keys are in play?" Monokuma jumped up on the table, frightening Kaito and Shuichi into almost spilling their drinks.  
  
"Dude!  Don't just pop outta nowhere like that!" Kaito shouted.  
  
"I didn't come out of nowhere.  I just used the door like any normal person!" Monokuma clapped back.  "Anyway, now that you've discovered the secret of the keys, do you wanna hear the full explanation or not?!"  
  
"O-Okay...  I guess." Shuichi sighed.  
  
"Well, as you've already seen, something special happens when two Keys of Love are in play.  In this case, you keep your memories from that night.  You want to know why?  That's because of the way our memory wiping works." Monokuma proceeded to lay down on the table.  "You see, our devices are programmed to respond to only one key for one visit.  All of Shuichi's memories of being at the hotel get transferred to the memory wiping devices' hard drives, converted to video formats, and... uhh... stored on private drives for... research purposes.  Y-Yeah!  That's basically it!  Now that we're doing a love-based show with this newfangled Love Across the Universe spiel, we broadcast the videos from Shuichi's memories to the viewers for content, but there's been fan demand for love hotel scenes from other points of view.  To fix that problem, we're letting all students buy Keys of Love at the casino, and we're now in the process of allowing multiple keys to be in play at once.  However, that hasn't come without its... issues."  
  
"What kind of issues are you talking about?" Kaito asked.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, having two people with their keys active meet each other in their dreams allows both parties to keep their memories, since activating the memory wiping devices activate twice in quick succession seems to undo the first wipe." Monokuma took a sip out of Shuichi's water, much to the detective's annoyance and confusion.  "I've also gotten reports that that may also restore old memories that were previously wiped as well, but only one of you has actually been recorded to experience that."  
  
_That must be Kokichi._ Kaito thought as he got Shuichi another glass of water.  He returned to the table pretty quickly.  
  
"So, we're going to keep working on this and see if we can find a better system for dealing with multiple keys being active at once.  For now, enjoy yourselves, but remember!  If you go into heat, package your meat~!" Monokuma jumped off of the table, taking Shuichi's old water with him.  Both of them were blushing at Monokuma's horrifically cringeworthy safe sex saying.  
  
"I swear, that bear makes me want to punch him so badly sometimes." Kaito mumbled.  "A-Anyway, did you hear what he said?  We won't lose our memories if we make the machines activate twice in quick succession!"  
  
"And by extension, I guess that means a foursome dream or any dream with an even number of people wouldn't lose their memories either." Shuichi almost didn't realize what he just said, but he caught it right after he finished saying his sentence.  His face was now beet red.  
  
"Didn't know you had that on the brain, Shuichi~" Kaito teased.  
  
"I-I do not!" Shuichi pouted.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something else." Kaito turned serious again.  "Will you try the paired dream thing with me?"  
  
Shuichi couldn't bring himself to look at Kaito.  He was too embarrassed thinking about what Kaito was insinuating.  However, it wasn't like he didn't like Kaito.  They were actually friends with benefits.  However, sexual topics never came easily to Shuichi, so there was always awkwardness no matter how many times they slept together.  
  
"S-Sure...  I guess." Shuichi finally responded.  "I-I don't see how this will be different from any time we sleep together on a normal day."  
  
"I just wanna know what it's like." Kaito seemed insistent.  "I'm just so curious.  And jealous of Kokichi, that lucky bastard."  
  
"At least you're being honest." Shuichi sighed.  "All right.  Let's go to the casino tonight and buy some keys."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!  Let's finish eating and get you moving.  Don't think I'm gonna go easier on you because of our plans later tonight!" Kaito grinned.  
  
"A-All right.  Let's go." Shuichi finished his food, waiting for Kaito to be done with his.  They put their trays, plates, and silverware in the proper wash bins and left to go outside and work out.  Kaito was nervous for how the night was going to go, but he knew that if the night Kokichi and Shuichi shared was any indication, it was going to be a wild ride.

* * *

Later that night, Kaito was at the casino.  Shuichi had told him that he already got a Key of Love from Kokichi, so he was on his own tonight.  There had been an announcement earlier that evening by Monokuma that Keys of Love were now open to all students for purchase, but not a lot of people seemed to care, to Kaito's surprise.  Maybe everyone had turned in early today.  He walked up to the prize reception area, paid out the coins he needed, and received a shiny silver key in return.  The handle was shaped like a heart, and there was a big circular red gem in the middle of the heart and two prongs on the main body of the key.  It looked pretty impractical, but Kaito wasn't complaining.  After he left the casino, he made his way to his room, and just before he touched the door, someone sneaked up behind him.  
  
"Boo!" the voice said.  Kaito screamed like a child and dropped the key in fright only to see Kokichi standing in front of him laughing like a maniac.  
  
"K-Kokichi!  What the fuck?!" Kaito got up, ready to punch him in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!  The setup was too perfect." Kokichi took a while to calm Kaito down.  "Anyway, are you and Shuichi gonna have hot, sweaty sex tonight~?"  
  
"Well...  I'm not sure." Kaito picked up the key he bought from the casino.  "I dunno what to expect from us using our keys at the same time, to be honest.  I'm a little nervous."  
  
"Oh, that?  Trust me, you'll be in for it~" Kokichi's voice dropped lower.  "If us fucking kept you up all night, I'm looking forward to hearing what kind of freaky sex you're gonna have~"  
  
"Don't go around freely bringing that up!" Kaito was still shouting.  Kokichi walked up to him and put a finger on his lips.  
  
"Shhh...  People are sleeping, Kaito.  Don't wake them up before you and Shuichi get busy tonight~" Kokichi giggled.    
  
"Ugh, fine.  But can you answer some questions first?" Kaito asked, knowing full well the risk of asking Kokichi anything.  "I normally wouldn't do this, but I desperately need answers."  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Kokichi seemed really calm about it.  
  
"Well, first, how'd you discover the secret of the keys?" Kaito asked.  
  
"I stole some keys from the casino before Monokuma told us that we could buy them on our own.  Shuichi and I used our keys on the same night by complete chance." Kokichi explained.  "I was only able to steal two before Monokuma caught on."  
  
"I see." Kaito thoughtfully stroked his beard.  "Could you... uhh... tell me what it was like?"  
  
"Oh, so you wanna know what it was like in the hotel~?" Kokichi grinned.  "There's no windows, there's a freakish bed with a carousel around it, but you don't care because all you see is your partner, and all you wanna do is fuck them until they pass out~"  
  
"Does the key alter your behavior, or do you have free reign to act as you please?" Kaito forced himself not to react to Kokichi's last answer.  
  
"I'm not sure of that, actually." Kokichi answered.  "I only gained control towards the end when I was pushing Shuichi onto the bed.  Everything else felt like my body went on autopilot.  Even the stuff I said felt automatic."  
  
"I-Interesting." Kaito didn't want to admit he was scared of that part, but he was scared of that part.  
  
"You scared?" Kokichi asked.  "Don't be~  I'm sure you'll probably have a chance to control yourself tonight.  You'll know it when you feel it~"  
  
"I... suppose so." Kaito sighed.  "Don't you have anything to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Not really." Kokichi yawned.  "I'm a fucking supreme leader.  I make people do the little things for me.  Anyway, I'm gonna go now.  I'll be listening in~"  
  
Kokichi left.  Kaito was somewhat relieved.  He went into his room, closed the door, and checked his Monopad for the instructions Shuichi left him.  After reading them over, he stripped to his underwear and slid the key under his pillow.  He shut his eyes, ready for whatever was going to come next.  Because his mind was so preoccupied with all the uncertainties, it took him a while to go to sleep, but after a while, he was out like a light.

* * *

Kaito came to in a red-colored room.  His vision was blurry, and his limbs felt heavy.  His... clothes were on?  Hadn't he taken them off before bed?  Unable to think too much on it, Kaito tried to use his other senses to pick up what was going on.  His hand was touching something soft and velvety, and the air smelled of violet perfume.  Once more of his vision returned, Kaito couldn't believe his eyes.  The room was exactly to what Kokichi had described.  There was a large circle-shaped bed with a carousel surrounding it and a heart-shaped headboard as well as another area off to the side with what he thought was BDSM equipment hanging next to a St. Andrew's cross.  When Kaito tried to move his neck around to look in more detail, he couldn't do anything.  It was like he was stuck viewing everything from inside a giant mech of himself.  All of a sudden, Shuichi walked into the room from what appeared to be nowhere.  Kaito's body moved on its own, straightening its posture up and watching as Shuichi approached him.  Then, his body spoke.  
  
"Heh, I'm surprised you didn't run off with your tail between your legs!" Kaito felt weird with his body speaking, but his mind not willing it to speak.  Not to mention, this opening dialogue matched the conditions of his own dream exactly.  Judging from the way Shuichi reacted, it seemed like his partner still had full control in the hotel environment.  Unable to do much else than let the scene play out, Kaito let his mind sit back and watch as his body and voice spun the tale of two aviators with 99 wins each facing off for a final decisive showdown.  Shuichi, although a little bit muddled at the beginning, seemed to keep up rather nicely.  It was actually quite fun.  Kaito almost didn't want to be given control of his body again.  Before he knew it, they had walked around behind the heart-shaped headboard, which matched up with one of the walls of the hangar in Kaito's version of the dream.  It seemed that Kaito's character in the scenario wasn't happy with Shuichi's trepidation, and he had just slammed his palm against the headboard, blocking Shuichi from making any escape.  The detective had some trouble getting sentences out, and his face was bright red.  After he made another weak protest, Kaito found himself boldly refusing to comply with Shuichi's request, moving in so close that their noses were almost touching.  Kaito could feel himself heating up and blushing as well.  
  
"Geez... You're the first.  Nobody else has ever made me want to stay in one place for so long." Kaito heard his voice say.  It was shocking how natural it sounded, as if he had never given up control of his body in the first place.  "I wanna get to the universe as fast as I can, but... I don't want this to end.  Hey...  You understand what that means?"  
  
Shuichi looked on in shock and confusion.  It seemed like he was struggling for an answer.  Suddenly, a wave of heat passed through Kaito's body, and all the sensations his body was feeling in the moment felt magnified.  Kaito tried to crack his neck to loosen up the stiffness that had built up, and to his surprise, his body reacted as his brain had commanded it to.  It seemed like he was in full control now.  This was probably the moment Kokichi was talking about earlier that night.  
  
"Kaito..." Shuichi said softly.  "I think I know what it means."  
  
"Then show me.  Show me that you know what that means." Kaito also kept his voice low and soft.  Without a word, Shuichi closed the space between them and kissed Kaito.  This wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first one that Kaito felt to be romantic in any kind of way.  His eyes closed slowly, and his arms wrapped around Shuichi, bringing their bodies closer together.  When they separated, Kaito opened his eyes again.  Shuichi was still blushing.  
  
"I love you, Kaito." Shuichi's voice was almost at a whisper now.  "I've tried to hold it back, but I can't anymore.  I love you more than the thrill of victory itself.  Do you... love me too?"  
  
Kaito smiled warmly.  It almost felt like this was too easy.  
  
"That's exactly what I was talking about." Kaito gently squeezed Shuichi into a hug.  "I love space, and I love my job, but... I also love you, Shuichi.  And going to space means that I won't get to see you for months, maybe even years.  I... don't know if I can handle that, especially with Kokichi trying to steal you away from me."  
  
"He's not." Shuichi said.  "Don't you remember how he acted this past morning?  It seemed like... he wanted to play with you too.  He was sad to discover that you had left ahead of him coming out of the shower."  
  
_He was sad to find out I left?_ Kaito thought to himself.  He knew that Kokichi had a penchant for using crocodile tears to get what he wanted, but from the way Shuichi was talking about it, it seemed like these were Kokichi's honest feelings.  But contemplating that could wait.  There was an even greater desire burning in his heart that was set to consume his entire being.  
  
"Never mind him." Kaito said.  "I want to show you just how much I love you, Shuichi."  
  
"I would love that, Kaito." Shuichi smiled, letting Kaito pick him up and carry him around the other side to the bed.  He gently let Shuichi down onto the velvet comforter and climbed up onto the bed, laying next to Shuichi.  He turned the detective's head and brought it closer for another kiss.  Eventually, the rest of their bodies turned to face each other, their limbs tangled in each other.  When they stopped for breath, Kaito looked into Shuichi's eyes.  
  
"I hope you're ready, Shuichi." Kaito's deep voice rumbled in his throat against Shuichi's head.  "I'll make sure you can't think of anyone else but me."  
  
With that, he went in for a third kiss.  This one was the hungriest out of all of them.  Kaito and Shuichi's tongues were fully involved, twisting around each other like vines.  Shuichi moaned into the kiss, tensing up ever so slightly from anticipation.  Even though he and Kaito lost their virginity to each other, this was the first time that there was more substance to their activities than just physical want.  Kaito relished every second, gently nibbling up the side of Shuichi's neck and leaving a visible mark on his collarbone.  Shuichi continued to moan, enraptured by Kaito's touch.  Eventually, Kaito's hands made their way to Shuichi's jacket buttons, deftly undoing them without ripping the garment apart.  Kaito gently pulled the garment off of Shuichi's shoulders, and he shrugged it off the rest of the way.  Then it was Shuichi's turn.  He took Kaito's jacket and outer shirt and pulled them off in one motion, leaving Kaito in just the t-shirt he wore underneath and his pants.  
  
"H-Hey...  That's not fair, y'know?" Kaito gently nibbled Shuichi's ear.  "I only took one thing off of you."  
  
"Then you better hurry, Kaito~  I don't know how much longer I can wait~" Shuichi whispered back.  Kaito then unbuttoned Shuichi's dress shirt and pants, opening both garments up to leave Shuichi in just his underwear.  When he started to gently tug on the waistband of Shuichi's black plaid trunks, Shuichi batted him away with his hands.  
  
"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Kaito looked concerned.  "Are you okay?"  
  
"D-Don't look at me like that...  It's embarrassing..." Shuichi curled up, reluctant to lose his underwear so soon.  "Besides, you have the upper hand now..."  
  
"Wanna get naked together and call it even?" Kaito asked, gently running his fingers through Shuichi's hair.  
  
"T-That works for me." Shuichi smiled.  Kaito raised his arms and let Shuichi pull his shirt up and over his head before working on his pants.  From the tent forming in Kaito's boxers, Shuichi could tell that he was dripping with anticipation.  Once the pants were out of the way, both of them pushed their underwear off at the same time, tossing the last remaining garments to the side.  Even if their first time had come and gone, Shuichi was always taken aback by how impressive Kaito's naked form was.  His sharp, masculine features, his lean musculature built from countless astronaut training, his piercing violet eyes, and of course, the rock hard nine inches he was packing between his legs.  Everything was perfect to Shuichi.  On the other hand, Kaito saw much to admire in how graceful and light Shuichi was.  His gentle curves, his soft hips, his pale, alabaster skin, and his sinewy limbs.  Seeing how beautiful Shuichi was in the moment made Kaito wonder why he only settled on being friends with benefits rather than confessing his love right away and keeping Shuichi all to himself.  However, given Shuichi's slightly more free spirited approach to love, he didn't feel it was right to nail him down, especially since he and Kokichi seemed to have a lot of fun together as well.  However, for this fantasy, Shuichi was his one and only, and that was good enough for him.  They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before Shuichi looked away in embarrassment.  
  
"Geez...  I've seen you like this before, but tonight feels... different somehow." Shuichi looked back up at Kaito, unable to process everything that was going on.  
  
"What about it is different?" Kaito asked.  
  
"I dunno...  I feel... warm from within." Shuichi explained.  "All other times, I've just felt hot and sweaty and gross, but right now... it's quite pleasant."  
  
"I think I know what you mean." Kaito got closer, his erection starting to touch Shuichi's leg.  "There's all this love in the air, isn't there~?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Shuichi said, further relaxing into Kaito.  They stayed like that, naked and cuddling, for quite some time, but eventually, Shuichi found the sensation of Kaito's dick rubbing up against him increasingly hard to ignore, which was only further augmented the the sticky film of precum rubbing off of it and onto his leg.  
  
"I'd love to spend the night like this, but I've got a bit of a problem I need my sidekick to help me fix~" Kaito ground up against Shuichi's leg.  "You get my drift~?"  
  
"O-Of course, my starbound hero~" Shuichi felt a little queasy from how saccharine his newly-invented pet name for Kaito was, but since the atmosphere was so shamelessly romantic already, he figured he had some leeway.  He fully expected the mood to suddenly drop, but when Kaito looked back at him with a determined expression on his face, Shuichi knew he was onto something.  
  
"Then, what's the hold-up?  Work your magic, Shuichi~" Kaito sat up against the headboard so that Shuichi's head was now in front of his dick.  Shuichi approached it with all the trepidation of his first time with Kaito and gingerly started sliding the massive organ into his mouth.  It had been a while since he last had something fill his mouth that much.  He stopped when he was about halfway to let himself adjust before going the rest of the way.  Kaito's cock was almost at the back of his throat, but his gag reflex hadn't been tripped yet, so he decided to start moving.  Kaito let out a low, gravelly groan as he felt the hot cavern of Shuichi's mouth enveloping him.  Shuichi was taking his time, allowing his mouth and throat to adjust.  Although Kaito wanted to start rushing him to go faster, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea for Shuichi's health or for the mood.  He waited until Shuichi's pace normalized before starting to encourage him to go faster.  Kaito's hand rested on Shuichi's head, keeping him steady while he sucked him off.  The moans Shuichi was making over his cock felt electrifying.  Even though it was a familiar sensation, it felt that much more amazing this time as opposed to the other times they slept together.  
  
"S-Shuichi..." Kaito bit his lip.  "Fuck, so good~"  
  
"It's even better than the first time~" Shuichi looked up at his partner as he took a break for air, his eyes glowing.  "Did you get bigger~?"  
  
"N-Not since last time, I don't think." Kaito stammered.  "You're as good as ever, Shuichi.  Where'd you learn to deep-throat like that?"  
  
"I taught myself.  I...  I learned by doing it on you, remember?" Shuichi responded.  
  
"Heh.  I knew you'd say that.  I just wanted to hear you say it, Shuichi~" Kaito grinned.  
  
"I'm just glad you don't ever ask me to suck your ego.  I'd never get it all the way in." Shuichi chuckled.  
  
"Real funny, Shuichi." Kaito couldn't help but chuckle along with him.  "But I think we should do something else.  Something both of us are gonna enjoy."  
  
Kaito gently pushed Shuichi onto his back and crawled in between his legs.  Shuichi made sure to hand him a bottle of lube from the night stand before his hand was too far away to do so.  Kaito slicked up a finger and eased Shuichi's legs further apart, gently rubbing some of the lube onto his waiting entrance.  Shuichi felt a little cold from the temperature of the liquid, but he didn't feel cold for long when something thin and warm gently pushed inside of him.  Shuichi tried to hold back his voice, wincing at the slight sting.  It had been a while since he had bottomed because he usually topped when he was with Kokichi for the night.  Kaito waited until Shuichi nodded to start moving his finger, drinking in all of the lewd noises Shuichi made.  He slowly worked in another finger, repeating the same process of waiting for Shuichi to adjust, then starting to move his fingers when he was given the go-ahead.  Kaito focused more on scissoring Shuichi open this time, knowing how long it had been and how much preparation they took when they were sleeping together more frequently.  Over time, Kaito eventually got to four fingers, which he didn't typically do on a normal night, but he didn't want to take any chances with possibly hurting Shuichi.  However, Shuichi was starting to grow impatient.  He tried to push back and fuck himself on Kaito's fingers as much as he could, whining needily all the while.  
  
"You're so lewd, Shuichi~" Kaito leaned forward.  "You're swallowing up my fingers so nicely~  Why don't I give you what you actually want~?"  
  
"Y-Yes!  Please, Kaito!  I want your hot cock in me so badly!" Shuichi begged frantically.  Kaito smirked as he removed his fingers.  
  
"It's like you know what I want to hear already~  I didn't even have to ask you to beg, and you're begging for me." Kaito lined his dick up with Shuichi's entrance, covering it with a lot of lube.  Before he pushed in, Kaito could see the anxiety behind Shuichi's eyes.  Both of them knew how long it had been, it seemed.  Quickly, Kaito tried to figure out what he could do to ease Shuichi's nerves.    
  
"Do you want to hold my hand?  It might hurt since it's been a while." Kaito asked, holding out his clean hand.  
  
"Yeah.  I'd like that very much." Shuichi reached for Kaito's hand, and their fingers interlaced.  
  
"All right, I'm putting it in.  Let me know if it hurts." Kaito gently pressed the head of his dick against Shuichi's entrance, gradually pushing harder until the head was in.  He could feel Shuichi squeezing his hand, which likely meant it hurt.  Kaito leaned forward as much as he could in his position and gently kissed Shuichi's jaw, cleaning his lubed hand up on the sheets before bringing it up to gently caress his cheek.  
  
"K-Kaito..." Shuichi looked up at his partner, tears starting to collect at the corner of his eyes.  Kaito used his hand to gently wipe them away.  
  
"You okay?" Kaito asked, genuinely concerned.  "It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"  
  
"No, actually." Shuichi replied.  "I'm just... happy.  I'm so happy it's you, Kaito."  
  
"You missed me that much, huh?" Kaito kissed Shuichi's jaw again, since he couldn't reach farther than that without pushing in more.  "I missed you too, Shuichi."  
  
"Please, move already." Shuichi pleaded.  "I want to feel more of you~"  
  
"Aye aye, captain~" Kaito leaned back to where he used to be.  "Let me know when you're adjusted."  
  
After a nod from Shuichi and a go-ahead to push in the rest of the way, Kaito slowly went deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt.  Shuichi continued to cry out from the sensation of being so filled up, his insides still tight around Kaito's cock.  They stayed still for a moment, drinking in each other's presence while Shuichi relaxed.  Once Shuichi felt like he was used to the sensation of being filled up again, he looked up at Kaito and gave a slow nod.  Kaito then started off with a gentle pace, making sure not to overwhelm Shuichi immediately.  Every time Kaito pushed back up to the base, Shuichi felt it in the center of his core, letting out more needy moans.  Eventually, the pace picked up, making Shuichi raise his voice from the increased intensity of the sensations he was feeling.  Kaito's soft grunts started getting a little louder as well.  His dick was practically melting inside of Shuichi.  Once they got into a comfortable rhythm, Kaito began searching for Shuichi's g-spot.  He tried out a couple different angles, assessing how close he was to how loud Shuichi's voice became.  Eventually, Kaito changed positions, pulling Shuichi up into his lap so he was riding him.  From the sudden scream that came from Shuichi on the first upward thrust, it seemed like he had found it.  
  
"How's that?" Kaito asked.  "How're you feeling, Shuichi?"  
  
"It's... so deep..." Shuichi's voice quivered.  "So good~  Please, go faster!"  
  
"All right, then.  Better hold onto something, because I'm not going to hold back anymore~" Kaito adjusted his legs so they were more comfortable before he started moving again.  This time, he started off much faster and was able to pinpoint Shuichi's prostate much better.  Shuichi wasn't even trying to hold his voice back anymore, letting his pleasured screams go unfettered.  His arms wrapped around Kaito, holding on for dear life as he rode the astronaut into oblivion.  Kaito was only further spurred on by Shuichi's noises, picking up the pace even more than before.  
  
"Shuichi...!  F-Fuck!  You're so fucking tight~" Kaito went in for a sloppy kiss.  "I'm getting close!"  
  
"M-Me too...!" Shuichi barely responded before Kaito's mouth covered his.  Saliva and sweat dripped down their chins as they made out messily.  Both of them were at the edge, barely hanging on.  All of a sudden, Kaito's arms tightened around Shuichi.  
  
"Gonna cum...!" Kaito warned, feeling Shuichi's hole tightening around him.  "Shuichi!"  
  
"Kaito!" Shuichi barely had time to process what Kaito said before both of them came at once.  Shuichi coated their stomachs with his release, while Kaito pumped Shuichi's insides full of his seed.  They remained still for a moment before collapsing onto the bed together, with Kaito still half-inside Shuichi.  Once he softened a little more, Kaito pulled out the rest of the way, letting the cum inside Shuichi start leaking out.  
  
"Shuichi..." Kaito whispered.  "Fuck, that was good."  
  
No response.  
  
"Shuichi?" Kaito gently felt Shuichi's neck for a pulse, and thankfully, his heart was still beating.  Kaito heaved a sigh of relief, gently holding Shuichi close to him.  
  
"I love you, Shuichi." Kaito gave him one last kiss.  "Please, stay with me, even just for the rest of the night..."  
  
Seemingly satisfied with the lack of a response Shuichi gave, Kaito let himself relax, the gentle warmth of their bodies lulling him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kaito woke up first.  He looked around, and from the decorations of the room, he could tell that he wasn't in his own room anymore.  This was Shuichi's room.  He saw his boxers on the floor, likely discarded in the previous night.  He was about to collect his one article of clothing, but then he felt something warm holding his arm.  He looked down, and it was Shuichi, sleeping soundly and apparently using Kaito's arm as a cushion.  Kaito chuckled to himself, moving to pull the covers off, but where he went to grip them, he felt something sticky and wet.  Surely enough, when he uncovered their bodies, Kaito's stomach and dick were coated in cum, and he could see where his cum had dripped out of Shuichi's ass and onto his thighs and the sheets.  Shuichi then started to stir, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Shuichi." Kaito spoke quietly and gently in an effort not to surprise Shuichi.  
  
"Kaito...?" Shuichi still seemed to be out of it.  He tried to get up, but he couldn't because of a pain in his hips.  "When did you get here?"  
  
"I dunno..." Kaito looked around.  "But from the looks of it, I think I sleepwalked here."  
  
"How'd you get in?" Shuichi asked, confused.  
  
"I dunno." Kaito shrugged.  "I just put that key under my pillow like you told me to, went to sleep, and woke up here."  
  
"Did you have any... erotic dreams last night?" Shuichi started to blush.  
  
"Yeah.  It was... really romantic for being a sex dream." Kaito responded.  "What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Shuichi checked under his pillow.  "It really has been a while since we last had sex."  
  
"What can I say?  I missed you, Shuichi." Kaito kissed Shuichi on the nose.  "I guess from how much of a mess we made of your sheets, we really fucked in real life too."  
  
"I guess so." Shuichi crumpled the sheets up and threw them at his laundry bin.  "I guess this is what Monokuma was talking about.  I still remember what happened in the love hotel.  Even though we never physically went there, we still had sex in real life."  
  
"Do you remember anything new?" Kaito asked.  "Didn't Monokuma say that he got reports of the memory wiping devices giving the targets' memories back?"  
  
"I don't recall much else, unfortunately." Shuichi replied.  "Anyway, we should talk about this more later when we're not so sleepy.  Do you want to shower first?"  
  
"Wanna shower together?" Kaito asked.  "We could save some time."  
  
Shuichi looked embarrassed for a little, but he ultimately agreed, nodding in response.  
  
"All right.  Let me carry you over to the shower since your legs are probably no good right now." Kaito got out of bed and hoisted Shuichi into his arms.  They walked to the back of the bedroom where the bathroom was, and when they opened the door, they had a surprise waiting for them.  
  
"Good morning, you two lovebirds!" Kokichi popped out from behind the door, and Kaito nearly dropped Shuichi in surprise.  
  
"Kokichi, what the fuck are you doing in Shuichi's bathroom?!" Kaito shouted.  
  
"Oh, nothing.  Just enjoying myself after the amazing show you guys put on~" Kokichi zipped and buttoned his pants as he walked the rest of the way out from behind the door.  "You two are seriously so fucking sappy.  I had to wait until you were nearly done before I could get it up."  
  
"Don't talk about that as if it's no big deal!" Kaito would have shaken Kokichi by the shoulders if he wasn't preoccupied with holding Shuichi.  "You're seriously fucking sick, you know that?"  
  
"Well then, that makes two of us," Kokichi slid up close to Kaito.  "Because weren't you masturbating to me and Shuichi having sex the night before~?"  
  
Kaito didn't say anything.  Kokichi was completely right.  He had gotten hard from listening to Shuichi fuck Kokichi and jacked off to it the night before, just like the supreme leader had said.  Unable to counter, Kaito gently sat Shuichi on the toilet seat to free his hands.  
  
"That's what I thought, Kaito." Kokichi snickered.  "Just so you know, I'm always open to a threesome if you need Shuichi to get it up~"  
  
"I-I don't need Shuichi for that!" Kaito stammered.  He then realized the trap that Kokichi led him into.  "N-N-No, not in that way!  I mean he doesn't have to be there to—oh, fuck it."  
  
Kaito sighed and walked to the mirror, splashing water on his face.  
  
"Well, if you ever want to prove yourself to me, I'm always available." Kokichi smirked.  "I've got a ton of keys.  Or you could just invite me over to your room without a key~"  
  
"Fine.  If it'll get you to stop bugging me, meet me in my room tomorrow night after dinner." Kaito stopped to think about what he was doing, but just before he could start regretting his decisions, he realized that this could be his opportunity to shut Kokichi up about his sex life.  A small grin made its way on to Kaito's face.  
  
"Good~  I'm looking forward to it, Kaito~" Kokichi kissed him on the cheek.  "You'd better think of something exciting for me.  I do get bored really quickly."  
  
"Oh, I'll make sure you'll never forget it~" Kaito fired back.  "Don't go underestimating me, Kokichi."  
  
"Very well, then.  I'll see you two later.  Say goodbye to Shuichi for me~" Kokichi left the bathroom and proceeded to walk the rest of the way out of Shuichi's bedroom.  Once Kaito heard the door shut behind him, he turned to Shuichi, who was watching the whole thing unfold in wide-eyed awe.  
  
"So Kokichi propositioned you?" Shuichi got on his feet with Kaito's assistance and climbed into the shower.  "You do know he likes to tease people he likes, right?"  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder just how much he actually likes me." Kaito turned on the water, continuing to let Shuichi lean on him.  
  
"Don't worry.  I think he likes you just fine." Shuichi said cryptically, reaching for the shampoo.  "I think perhaps he's more interested than you'll ever know to give him credit for."  
  
Unable to respond, Kaito took the shampoo and started washing Shuichi's hair.  
  
"You have any advice for keeping him entertained?" Kaito asked.  
  
"You either let him do everything to you, or you overpower him." Shuichi seemed more relaxed now that he was in a warmer environment.  "That's all I can really tell you."  
  
"It's good enough advice.  Thanks." Kaito rinsed Shuichi off.  "Let's not take too long in here.  The food might get eaten or tossed before we have a chance to get any."  
  
"Good idea.  Let's go." Shuichi then started washing Kaito's hair.  After about five minutes, they were all finished washing each other, and Kaito walked out of the bathroom first.  He got all the way to the door only to remember that he only brought his underwear with him to Shuichi's room.  Seemingly unbothered, he walked out of Shuichi's room in his boxers, returning to his room to get dressed the rest of the way before meeting Shuichi outside and walking to the dining hall together.  He hoped and prayed that Kokichi wasn't going to give him a hard time tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is OuMota, and last is SaiOuMota! I'm thinking of throwing Kiibo somewhere in there too, but that'll be for later.


End file.
